


Кошки-мышки

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Genderbending, Pre-Skyfall, fem!00Q
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: За дерзким хакером, водящим за нос сразу несколько разведок мира, отправляют почему-то именно Бонд.





	Кошки-мышки

Это похоже на игру в кошки-мышки: одна шарит вслепую в надежде хотя бы случайно наткнуться на свою цель, другая — дразнит, то хлопая по плечу, то ставя подножку, то почти подставляясь под вытянутую ладонь, но неизменно ускользает вновь.

Бонд никогда не любила этих унизительных детских игр. Ей просто не хватало на них терпения.

Она понятия не имеет, почему М выбрала для этого задания именно её. Бонд — оружие массового поражения, она не подходит для точечных филигранных ударов. Уронить на секретную базу противника угнанный у него же истребитель, устроить перестрелку на оживлённой улице на глазах у разбегающихся с криками гражданских, скинуть с крыши высотки объект, которого было приказано взять живым, просто потому что сраный ублюдок вывел её из себя, — это Бонд умеет, как никто другой. Иногда ей кажется даже, что М использует её для устрашения: мол, вы слышали, что случилось с парнями, похитившими жёсткий диск с секретными данными? то же самое случится и с вами. Но посылать её в погоню за неуловимым хакером, от которого нет защиты ни у МИ-6, ни у МИ-5, ни у заморских братьев (ни, кажется, у русских, но разве ж те признаются), — серьёзно? Не говоря уже о том, что эта Кью (во всяком случае, они думают, что это женщина, из-за дурацкой гифки с Харли Куинн, которую та использует вместо подписи) пока что вызвала у всех разведок лишь головную боль, не причинив реального ущерба. Почему не отправить за ней свежеиспечённого 002, так отчаянно жаждущего доказать свою полезность, и не позволить Бонд заниматься настоящим делом?

Кью кажется ей типичным подростком, пытающимся привлечь к себе внимание, из тех, что поджигают соседские сараи, хамят учителям, ввязываются в бессмысленные драки, демонстративно вылетают из колледжей и записываются в армию, насрав на перспективное будущее. Как когда-то сама Бонд. 

К концу первого месяца беготни (прилететь, следуя полученным данным, в Сеул, обнаружить, что Кью действительно здесь была, но успела сбежать, метнуться за ней в Берлин по ложному следу, проклясть всё на свете, сесть на рейс до Нью-Йорка лишь для того, чтобы узнать, что Кью только что засекли в Кейптауне, и снова по кругу) Бонд начинает подозревать, что М не так уж и ошиблась. Она действительно понимает Кью, считывает её характер по каждой дерзкой выходке, ставящей разведки мира в неловкое положение. Она уверена, что Кью не больше двадцати пяти; что у неё блестящее образование и состоятельные родители, чей несчастливый брак отбил у Кью всякое желание быть послушной девочкой. 

В очередном городе, куда её отправляют аналитики МИ-6, Бонд, зайдя в гостиничный номер, где предположительно останавливалась Кью, находит открытку с Воксхолльским мостом и следом от губной помады на обороте и твёрдо решает, что имеет дело с соотечественницей.

Помада сиреневого цвета, и Бонд это почему-то веселит. Перед мысленным взглядом отчётливо встаёт тощая девчонка с небольшой грудью, узкими бёдрами, упрямым взглядом из-под короткой чёлки и какими-нибудь нелепыми кожаными браслетами на тонких запястьях, которые ей самой даже не нравятся.

Бонд догоняет её через полгода после начала их игры. Причём «догоняет» — не самое подходящее слово в её случае: в этот раз Бонд наконец-то опережает Кью, послав нахер аналитиков и просчитав её возможный маршрут самостоятельно. К этому времени им уже известно настоящее имя Кью, номер её социальной страховки и полное личное дело, предоставленное ювенальной службой, но всё это не помогает аналитикам понять Кью так, как её понимает Бонд — основываясь на одной только интуиции вместо горы бумажек и килобитов электронных данных.

Кью открывает дверь маленькой квартирки, снятой на чужое имя через Airbnb, включает свет. И замирает, уставившись на Бонд, сидящую напротив входа с нацеленным на неё пистолетом.

Бонд поднимает обе руки и демонстративно откладывает пистолет в сторону.

— Я знаю, ты просчитываешь пути отхода. Прикидываешь, сколько со мной людей и где именно они тебя ждут. Но я одна. И я рассчитываю на то, что мы сможем просто поговорить.

В этот момент она почти гордится собой и представляет, как будет отчитываться перед М: «Да, мэм, я её завербовала. Нет, это было совсем несложно. О, я сумела предложить ей то, от чего она не смогла отказаться».

Реальность оказывается не такой радужной: Кью сбегает, растворяется в воздухе, оставив лишь ещё один издевательский след губной помады на зеркале. Бонд проклинает собственные методы и дурацкую привычку ко всем искать подход через постель, но в глубине души вовсе не жалеет о том, что повелась. Нужно будет выяснить, чем Кью её накачала, решает Бонд и, проколов палец, сцеживает каплю крови в пузырёк.

Догнать Кью в следующий раз оказывается проще — та ждёт её в очередной квартирке, расположенной в очередном городе, и в этот раз Бонд не пытается с ней разговаривать.

Опрокинув Кью на кровать, Бонд стягивает с неё майку, целует небольшую аккуратную грудь, прикусывая сосок и снова восхищаясь тем, что Кью даже не носит бюстгальтер. Та пытается расстегнуть на себе джинсы — рваные настолько, что сквозь дырки можно увидеть её ноги целиком, и Бонд это тоже очень нравится; но Бонд перехватывает одной рукой её запястья, жёстко фиксируя над головой, и делает всё сама, и Кью остаётся лишь ловить ртом воздух, подаваться бёдрами навстречу её не по-женски сильным, но совершенно по-женски ловким пальцам, насаживаясь на них, и стонать в голос, не заботясь о возможных соседях.

Кью действительно похожа на неё саму — не как точная копия или отражение, а как младшая сестра или фанатка, старательно копирующая образ кумира. Она курит те же сигареты, затягиваясь с самоуверенным видом, заказывает себе виски со льдом, хотя Бонд так и тянет долить в её стакан колы, дерзит М, когда оказывается наконец в её кабинете. 

М пытается поставить её на место, безжалостно расписав возможные перспективы, но когда за Кью закрывается дверь, обречённо закатывает глаза и наливает себе и Бонд выпить.

— Как будто мне мало было одной занозы в заднице, — ворчит она, и Бонд улыбается так, словно в этом её заслуга.


End file.
